


Love

by BunnyChan



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Fluff, Joomi, JoonMir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyChan/pseuds/BunnyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon and Mir are always awkward with each other since their debut and no one knows why is that.</p>
<p>What they will do if they are alone in the dorm one day?</p>
<p>What will happened if one of them confess their feeling?</p>
<p>Will the other return the same feelings or not.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Joon's P.O.V

Aish it’s raining again.I wonder why the others have schedules and I don’t have, hmm it’s kinda odd,oh and why on earth do I have to watch over the maknae.I may have other thing to do and you know Mir can take for himself alone…….

“Hyung do you know where are the others?”

“They have schedules to do.” I said without even turning to look at him.

“Um,okay.” He said smiling and doing his aegyo.

_Why does he have to do that._ I thought looking him thru the window.

Mir's P.O.V

“Hyung.” I said,but I didn’t receive an answer. “Hyung….“ I waited again,but failed. “Yah I’m talking to you, mister!!!!” I yelled, receiving an annoyed look.

“What do you want Mir?” He said. _Is he mad at me for yelling at him._ I thought.

“I was asking you, if you want to go to eat together?” _I hope he say yes,please say yes._ I thought and pleaded with my eyes.

“Sure why not, just wait for me I need to change my clothes.” Joon said going to his room.

_Yes, he said yes. Now let’s do the victory dance, before he comes._

“Are you ready?” I stopped only to be greeted by a laughing Joon.

“Yah stop laughing, it’s not funny.” I slightly pouted.

“Whae.” Joon asked me while doing his famous aegyo.

“Because, if you continue I’m not gonna take you with me.”

“Okay, okay.” Joon said doing his aegyo again. _Ughh his aegyo is so cute and his plump lips are so kissable I want to kiss them right now_. I thought looking at him.

“Mir……..Mir.” I could hear him, but I couldn’t respond him. “Yah maknae are you coming or not.” Still I didn’t answer his question.

No one's P.O.V

Joon and Mir went to the nearest restaurant where no one could recognise them as one of the Mblaq's members. The restaurant was not that empty, but the most people here were in their mid-forties.

An hour of talking about everything and anything and waiting the rain to stop, they went to their dorm.

After an hour or two sitting on the couch and watching TV Joon felt someone lying in his lap and it was Mir sleeping so cute.

Joon's P.O.V

Ahh that kid, he's so energetic sometimes but now he's so quiet. Why are we so awkward with eachother.I should ask him later about this......

“Joonie?” I looked down to see Mir half asleep, half awake.

“Yes Mireu.?” He said without bothering to look away.

“I want to tell you something.” Mir asked while rubbing his eyes.

“Yes Mir, what it is?” _Hmm I wonder what, could he ask at that moment…_

“I know that since our debut we are awkward with each other and…” _Is he blushing_. “And I want it to end, because…..I have feelings for you a-and I-I’m not sure how I can explain this.” _He has feelings for me??But how??_

“I-I love you Joonie.” _WAIT……WHAT???_

I couldn’t respond, when I felt a pair of lips on mine. _H-he really kissed me…..and why do I like it so much…..that strange feeling on my stomach I think I know what it is._

Mir's P.O.V

“I love you Joonie.” I couldn’t wait for an answer, I just kissed him. _Ohh how I wanted to kiss him so much._

No one's P.O.V

Mir broke the kiss first to see Joon blushing like a madman.

_Did he said he love me_ \- Joon was in his thoughts when he saw Mir running to their bedroom. Joon quickly jumped from the couch to catch Mir but he was already gone. He walked to the front door which led to his and Mir’s bedroom. He opened the door slowly and walked in. When he finally entered their bedroom he saw Mir crying on his bed.

_Mireu please don’t cry._ I thought.

“Hey why are you crying Mireu??”

“It's because you didn't say anything to me and I was afraid you will hurt me?” Said Mir trying to calm himself down.

Joon leaned closer to Mir and kiss him on the lips,when he broke the kiss he hugged him.

“How could you I hurt you Mir when I love you too. I just couldn't tell you because I didn't know your feeling towards me and I was afraid you will never return the same feelings. When i'm closer to you I just feel like my heart is going to explode.

“Really Joo-.” He was cut by Joon's soft lips

“This kiss is prove to my love to you Mirue!”

“I love you Joonie.”

“I love you too Mireu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
